


Wild

by adventurousAvenger



Series: Sweaty Hot Lovin [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventurousAvenger/pseuds/adventurousAvenger
Summary: Phil's feelings for Dan + Alcohol in his system = Hot sweaty blow/hand jobs/Sorry i'm rubbish at summaries and fics in general, But have fun c: More to come./





	

Heavy breathing, heated kisses, soft moans, gasps of pleasure.

This wasn't Phil's favourite part of Dan, but it sure was up there. At this moment in time Phil's back was pressed up against a red brick wall in an alley near the house. One of Dan's hands was hiking up Phil's shirt, his other hand sliding into the front of his pants, flicking the button of Phil's jeans open. Dan was pressing kisses to Phil's neck, sucking small hickies wherever he can reach.

"Dan.. F-fuck.." Phil's fingers moved up to tangle into Dan's chocolaty brown hair, tugging at it gently. Dan pulled back and chuckled softly, dragging his nails down Phil's chest. "Phil." Dan smiled softly, "Phil, wake up.."

Phil jumped awake, bolting into a sitting position. He looked up and saw Dan staring at him with those deep brown eyes, there was a look of amusement plastered on his face. "You alright there?" Dan spoke, trying to stifle a small chuckle.

Phil groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Leave, please, we can talk about this later.." He doesn't know what Dan heard, and honestly he doesn't want to. He's always had a bad habit of talking in his sleep, but his dreams have never been that vivid. He watched Dan leave through a small crack in his fingers. Phil heard Dan laughing softly from the other side of the door. Phil rolled out of his bed and pulled some jeans on. His bare feet padded towards the door, he debated leaving the room without a shirt but decided against it. He pulled on a T-shirt, opened his door and walked towards the kitchen.

They never talked about it, through breakfast, lunch, filming a gaming video. It wasn't brought up, and Phil didn't know if he was upset or relieved. During dinner that night Dan spoke, "Phil. I know you don't want to talk about this. But are we going to that party at Felix's and Marzia's tonight?" Phil looked up from his plate and smiled widely. "Sure, if you want to go, let's do it." He stood and picked up his and Dan's plates bringing them over to the sink. "You may want to start getting ready, Dan, the party starts soon." Dan gave him a cheeky grin while padding back to his bedroom.

They made it to the party just in time, Dan wandered around chatting with all their friends. Phil just sat back against the bar, he'd taken a handful of shots, maybe a few too many. They were walking home later that night, Dan had an arm around Phil's waist, making sure he didn't fall over.

"Phil, you're fucking plastered, how much did you drink?" Phil smiled up at Dan and laughed. "Not much, I swear.. Just like 7 shots, a beer, and like 4 mixed drinks. I've seen you drink more."

Dan sighed, "Yeah Phil but different people have different alcohol tolerances, almost like finger prints." It got unreasonably quiet the rest of the walk. When they made it in front of the house Phil looked up at his best friend, "Dan.."

Dan looked at him, his key still in the door. "Yes Phil?" He tilted his head a little bit. "Can we talk about this morning? What did you see..?" Dan smiled, letting go of the key. "Don't you want to go inside first?" Phil shook his head.

"Okay. Well, technically, I didn't see anything, it was more what I heard." Phil's face heated up, he was gnawing on his bottom lip so hard a little bead of blood popped up. "Continue.. Please?" He whispered quietly to Dan who was now making direct eye contact with him. Dan stuttered a bit, tripping over his own tongue. "You were moaning Phil. For me. My name." Dan took a deep breath and pressed Phil up against the door, placing both of his hands against the wall next to Phil's head. "Is that what you want, Phil, me to make you moan?" He leaned forward and nipped at Phil's earlobe, sucking on it gently.

"Please Dan.. Please?" Phil let out a soft moan, pressing up against Dan. Phil tugged at the back of Dan's shirt, "We should, we should get inside.. Neighbors- the neighbors may hear.." Dan smirked and turned the key, opening the door. Phil stumbled backwards in the house. Dan guided him to the counter, pressing him against it. Phil gripped the edge of the counter, his knuckles turning white. He pulled at Dan's shirt, whining, "Off.." Dan chuckled, tugging his shirt over his head, tossing it on the floor. Phil ran his hands over the front of Dan's chest, bringing them around to press Dan's lower back, forward, grinding up against him. Dan groaned softly, "Fucking hell, Phil," he started to unbutton Phil's top, nipping and sucking every new patch of skin. Phil shimmied his shirt off, raking his nails down Dan's arms. Dan smirked, running his hands down Phil's sides, dipping both hands into the front of his pants. He unbuttoned Phil's jeans, tugging them down, along with his boxers. Dan wrapped a hand around Phil's member, stroking it gently.

Phil was squirming, letting out breathy moans, "Dan.. more ple-please" He was bucking up into Dan's hand. Dan's grip tightened and moved faster. Phil leaned forward, placing his head on Dan's shoulder, his hips rutting. "G-gonna cum.." Dan chuckled softly, speeding up, and coaxing Phil to his orgasm. Phil let out a sharp moan, biting down on Dan's neck, and letting out a long drawn out moan of his name, "Fuck, Daaan~" He whined as he released against Dan's hand and stomach, rocking into his hand.

He looked up from his best friends neck, and saw Dan smiling. "What..?"

Phil asked softly.

"You look so cute when you cum.." Dan smirked after Phil's face heated back up again. "You're turn." Phil slipped down, kneeling in front of Dan. He looked up and grinned gently, tugging his jeans and boxers down. Phil pressed a gentle kiss to the tip of Dan's member. Dan let out a soft moan, tangling his hands in Phil's ebony hair, watching him closely. Phil flicked his eyes up and smiled softly before running his tongue up the length of Dan's cock, taking it into his mouth, sucking down to the base. Dan gripped Phil's hair tightly holding him still as he rocked into his mouth. "F-fuck, Phil, Jesus Christ.." He loosened his grip and rolled his head back. Phil groaned gently, sucking harder and hollowing his cheeks around Dan's length.

He pulled his head up, running his teeth along it, as he began bobbing his head. Using one hand to hold Dan's thigh and

the other to rub gently at his balls. Eliciting a string of moans from the younger man above him. "Phil.. Fuck." Phil nodded, and pulled up to the tip, sucking there harder, he purred softly as Dan released in Phil's mouth. "S-shit, Phil, holy fuck" Phil pulled back swallowing all that made it in his mouth, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. He smiled up at Dan, "Heh.. Good?" Dan nodded and held a hand out for Phil. "Good is an understatement, that was fucking magnificent." Phil took the hand, standing up, and pressing a quick kiss to Dan's lips.

"Dan.. I love you.." He paused looking into his eyes. "Correction, I'm in love with you."

Dan's eyes widened and he smiled, "I'm in love with you too Phil, I've never loved someone as much as I love you." Phil grinned and kissed him again, a bit deeper this time. "Phil, I want to be with you, forever."

"Longer than forever, if that's possible" Phil responded carefully. "I'll never leave. You complete me."

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled him to his bed. He walked into the bathroom, grabbing a wet rag to clean off his hands and stomach. Dan came back into the bedroom, lying down to snuggle against Phil.

"Forever, Dan?"

"And always, Phil." Dan peppered soft kisses to Phil's neck and back.

"Everyday, of every week, of every year. Forever." Phil's body relaxed and they both fell into a deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> "Everyday, of every week, of every year. Forever."   
> He used to whisper this to me as I would fall asleep every night.   
> You'll never be forgotten.   
> I'll love you, Everyday, Of every week, of every year. Forever. 
> 
> And always.


End file.
